Violet
Violet was a contestant in GCT, PMR Seasons 1 and 2, Marble Sieges 1 and 2, and Marble War. Gadget Car Triacontathlon In "Race to the Bowl," Violet placed second, behind Green, gaining 225 points. In "BMX Race," Violet placed 3rd, getting her to first overall with 525 points. In the first half of "Marble Race," Violet placed first in her group. However, her team lost, making her fall to second behind Lime. Violet did not do very well in "Dodge-Sword", getting 15th and 0 bonus points. This caused her to plummet to 9th. Violet continued to fall, placing 17th in "Lava Escape," resulting in her drop to 18th overall. In "Ice Skating" round 1, Violet tied for 17th with Lavender and Pink. However, in round 2 Violet placed 1st, causing her to be placed 8th and rising to 13th on the leaderboard. Violet's team, team 4, got 2nd in "Relay Race." Violet then placed 8th individually. Violet was now 10th. Then in "Sandstorm Driving," Violet got 14th. Violet was 13th overall again. In "Volcano Breakout," which took place in the Volcanos that shared her colour she died and placed 17th. Maybe the volcano didn't like that Violet copied its colour? Violet somehow stayed at 13th, however. In "Hydroball," Violet tied with Cyan, Maroon, and Shadow. Violet placed third in the tiebreaker, 11th in the event, and was now in 15th on the leaderboard. Violet was eliminated in the event "Tree Flying" after losing to Magenta. In Day 14, Violet replaced Olive, and was now in first. In "Pheesh Catching," she tied for 10th with brown, but lost the tie-breaker, and placed 11th, falling to 6th overall. Bring Back Violet! Bring Back Violet! was a small online petition started by FlameVapour, under the alias "Ali S.," which had four signatures, two of which had no idea what the petition was about. It called for Violet rejoining due to being eliminated unfairly in the "Tree Flying" event. Because it was in a tournament style, and the matchups were determined by leaderboard score, it was guaranteed that either Magenta or Violet would be eliminated. They had the lowest leaderboard scores, meaning whoever lost would be eliminated. Despite the tiny following, on Discord, Doc671 responded: "how about violet rejoins in day 14 and then they all race to see who should be eliminated then whoever gets eliminated swaps points with violet." Portal Marble Race In season 1, Violet placed tenth. She was eliminated in Leg 11: "Sunset" after placing second last in the previous leg. In season 2, Violet is still alive in the top 20. Doc671 thought that she was eliminated instead of Raspberry, so she was shown in the elimination review, but it was fixed in the next part. Marble Siege Violet made it to the final boss in both Marble Sieges but did not move on to survival. In Marble Siege 1, Violet placed 18th and was killed by Destroyer's Flamethrower. In Marble Siege 2, Violet was the last marble killed by the Overlord with his Devil Scythe, placing 13th. Marble War Violet lost against Blue in the semi-finals, but her cannon wasn't working. There was a rematch, which she won. Violet defeated Magenta in the finale. She won the Capture The Flag match and managed to score 27 more points of damage than Magenta. Her prize for winning were models of all six troop weapons. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Winners